


Mark It On Your Map

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2017, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora comes back from a trip and wants to show Preston how much she missed him.





	Mark It On Your Map

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 12: hand jobs

 

Preston let his head fall back on the cough, a throaty groan rumbling from his lips at the feeling of Nora’s hand wrapped around his dick.

 

How had he ended up with a woman like this?

 

It couldn’t be anything he’d done, because despite always trying to do the right thing, he seemed to fail more often than not. Quincy, the trip with the survivors, every settlement that got raided. They were all just failures when he hadn’t done enough, when he hadn’t been fast enough or strong enough.

 

So how he’d ended up with someone like Nora in his lap, hand between them, stroking him while peppering kisses along his jaw and throat, he’d never understand.

 

“I missed you,” he admitted.

 

Her lips tilted into a smirk against his skin. “Oh yeah? How much.”

 

“So damned much. Every time I had to go to bed alone, I missed you. Every meal, every sunrise, every damned sunset. Why do you leave so often?”

 

She pressed her lips down, over his pulse, to where his neck and shoulder met. “You know why.”

 

“So take me with you.”

 

She sighed, speeding her hand up. She was always trouble, his Nora. Ever since she’d walked into the Museum he’d taken cover in, a smirk on her lips and a rifle in her hands, she’d been trouble. Today was no different. Instead of walking into town like a normal person, instead of finding him and wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a kiss, she’d waited in the silence and darkness of the house they shared.

 

He'd come in, removed his coat, his gloves, his hat, resigned to another night alone, when Nora had walked up and shoved him onto the couch. She’d crawled into his lap, rough kisses with more bite than sweetness, before she’d unfastened his pants and cupped him.

 

She always did that, though, did the last thing he expected. In a world where he knew what people would do, and where it usually was the worst possible choice, she’d always shock him.

 

So here they were, him helpless against her, the only constant in his life.

 

“I can’t take you with me.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I need you here, making sure I have a safe home to bring Shaun to when I find him.”

 

He lost himself in her kiss, in her touch, in the she was always desperate and frantic for him. And, hell if that wasn’t intoxicating. No one in Preston’s life had ever been desperate for him. He was too good, too simple, too easy for most.

 

He’d asked her about it once, late in the night when they’d laid in bed, both covered in nothing but sweat. He’d wanted to know why she’d want him. Her answer? ‘My life has been complicated enough.’

 

Her lips spread into another grin, into one he’d grown to love as much as he dreaded it. She brought her hand to the head of his cock, pausing there, tormenting just the sensitive tip. “As much fun as this is, I’m sorry Mr. Garvey, but I just received word that a settlement needs my help.”

 

She was off his lap and out the door before he had a chance to recover.

 

That little minx. . .

 

Preston couldn’t help the laugh as he tracked her to the Red Rocket. His Nora wouldn’t have made the game impossible, because she wanted to be caught as much as he wanted to catch her. They both loved this game, one of the few times Preston’s rougher side came out.

 

Something about the hunt drove Preston crazy, and always did the same to Nora.

 

A bush shifted, outside the old gas station. Tricky woman. She crept, low and slow, but she’d never learned enough about stealth to be silent. As she passed the next bush, Preston reached out and snatched her by the arm, hauling her up against him.

 

“That wasn’t very nice,” he whispered as he attacked her neck with rough kisses, with the scrape of his teeth.

 

“You’re the one always sending me on missions. Not my fault.” She didn’t struggled against him, arms wrapped around his shoulders to pull him against her, to get rid of any inch of space.

 

His patience with her games frayed, breaking when she released a chuckle.

 

Preston twisted her, pushing her knees into the dirt, though never rough. Even when he was desperate, when he needed her more than he needed anything else, he never was rough enough to hurt her. It just wasn’t in him. The world was too damned difficult on its own. 

 

He kept pushing until she leaned forward, hands sinking into the soft sand. He worked her pants off her hips, fingers finding her already wet for him.

 

Of course she was. The chase was half the game for her.

 

“Do you want me?” He always asked it. Not just for ego stroking, but because he still, even after all these months, couldn’t quite believe it.

 

Nora twisted her head so she could look back at him. “Yes, Preston. More than anything.”

 

He unfastened his pants, cock still hard from her teasing him earlier. He entered in a slow thrust, filling her, shuddering with how damned perfect she always felt.

 

Warm and tight and home and everything he worked so hard for.

 

He took her hard once he was sure she’d adjusted, her knees and hands sinking further into the dirt from the weight, but she only moved back against him, only begged him for more.

 

His hands roamed beneath her shirt, teasing over her ribs, her back, her waist, her hips. He traced every detail, committing it all to memory, checking for any new scar she’d gathered on her travels.

 

Before long she was panting, moaning, lost to the passion. She wasn’t one to be silent, one to let what anyone thought of her control her. She gave herself over to him, to the feeling, broken noises torn from her throat each time his cock brushed her just right.

 

He had mercy on her, leaning his weight over her more to reach beneath her for her clit. Her hands had sand all over them, and he couldn’t imagine that would feel very good if she tried it herself.

 

She came, a hoarse cry from her throat as she squeezed around him.

 

Preston pulled out at the last moment, coming on the sand between her legs, in front of where her pants were tangled around her knees. She wasn’t ready for another child, not yet, so even though he wanted nothing more than to come inside her, to fill her with his seed, it wasn’t in the cards for them. Not yet.

 

He pressed a kiss to the middle of her back, to the sweat that caused her shirt to cling to her skin in the hot night. He didn’t say he loved her, or thank you, or any of that nonsense.

 

There wasn’t really a need.

 

Instead, he tucked himself back into his pants, then helped her to her feet. He pulled her pants up while she used his shoulders to stay upright.

 

Of course, the teasing he lick he lavished against her cunt as he worked the pants up was fair play considering what she’d done to him.

 

“I need a shower,” she complained as she wrapped an arm around his side, resting against him.

 

Preston laughed, his arm thrown over her shoulders. “I happen to know just the place. I’ll mark it on your map.”

 

Nora’s chuckle and soft pinch to his side had him smiling. She was the only thing he hadn’t failed at.

 


End file.
